roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BoomTexan/Guide to Guns
Hey guys, this is a guide by me that will always be a WIP, there are just too many guns to document and give you complex summaries of. These are ranked in the order that the Weaponry (Apocalypse Rising 1) ranks them. Hope you enjoy! Pistols Makarov: The starter weapon isn't that bad in fact... It has a high ROF, and a damage per second of 130. The only drawback is the terrible accuracy and terrible damage. It fits supressors, but why someone would want to fit one on this piece of crap is beyond me. CZ-75: The upgraded Makarov, this holds more rounds, is slightly more stable, and can fit a LASER, but it isn't too much of an improvement. Revolver: The Smith and Wesson 625 is a powerful bore, too bad it can't hold many rounds or fit any attachments. It can wreck even pro players, since the revolver has a high ROF and high damage, 2 seconds in CQC with a revolver=dead. The sights are weird though, and it is NOT reccommended for medium range, much less long range. M1911: Better than the revolver because it can mount a supressor and laser, and have more capacity. Pretty much the same stats as the revolver, but it is surprisingly louder. Model 459 Pistol: It holds 14 bullets, and the ammo is fairly common, I'd take this over the M9 any day, but unfortunately for me, ammo rarity isn't a big factor in this list. This is more of a zombie killer than a player fighter though, but it works wonders when blowing up cars. Somehow, there is a glitch where it does extra damage to cars, so I'd reccommend it if you don't want your SUV to fall into the wrong hands, or want to mess with jerks in a jeep. M9: Only slightly better than the Model 459, but it looks cool, I'll give it that. MK 23: The Apocalypse Games say it beats the G37 AND the USP .45, but the cool factor of having the rarest and second rarest pistol makes the "best" semi pistol come down here. With great stability, ROF, and damage, this is a CQC king, AND it can mount lasers and supressors! It's a close third (to the Uzi) in sniping out of all pistols, even though it can't mount a sight, it's fun to do the damage of a M14 without having a sight to make you aware that you suck at spray sniping. USP.45: It looks better than the MK 23, is rarer, but is worse at sniping. That's it. G37: It's super rare, but the worst out of all the .45 pistols. You will get hunted for this, so don't announce it in the chat. TEC-9: I didn't want this to be at the bottom, since its ROF is the same as the G18, but it can only mount a supressor, so it's worse than the CBJ and Uzi. The fact that it's banned in the USA is a testament to its glory in school shootings. A moment please for all the kids that this beast has killed. 1 2 3, we're done. Uzi: One of the best things that has come out of Israel (besides Jesus, the disciples, the apostles, and the Israeli smart tank), it is a rival for the CBJ, except for one thing. It can't snipe! Equip a Kobra sight on this, and you will kill all the people in Kin in about 5 seconds. CBJ-MS: I rant and rave about how pros treat this thing. It can snipe, it can spray snipe, it can CQC, it can even cover fire! But no, it doesn't have a good ROF! It was made to be a sniper, support, assault, and supressor all at the same time, it can't be good at ONE single thing! It's ok at all of them however, and that's what counts. M93R: Only I seem to like this, but I think it's better than the G18 except for 1 small, measly in fact, thing. It can't fit a laser. The good things are that it has better range, stability, a extra fire mode: burst, and it reloads faster. G18: The thing pros salivate over. The PPSH handgun. The awesome blah blah blah. etc. Truth is, I hate it. I'd much rather have a M93R than this. But everyone always tells me how good it is, so here goes. Good things: It can fit a laser. Bad things: Has less fire modes, less stability, worse reload time, and less underdogness than the M93R. Choice: Tie between G18, M93R, MK23, and CBJ-MS. Rifles Mosin Nagant: You'll notice how much I love the underdog guns of this game. This is no exception for the Mosin. Just a few days ago I took potshots from a guy with a G36K. Ran behind a tree and killed him with the Mosin. Turned out he just had a M4A1, but still... It's a good sniping rifle, the M14 was based off of it. Enfield: Better version of the Mosin, with more ammo, a better sight (in my opinion) but worse range. M1 Garand: In my opinion, this would be higher than the SKS, I've once killed a AN-94 guy with this in HIPFIRE, no less. SKS: Better ammo capacity than the M1 Garand, but it's substantially rarer and has less fire rate than the M1 Garand. Still not a weapon to be trifled with, especially in the hands of a spray sniper or a skilled player. Choice: M1 Garand Automatic Rifles Submachine Guns M3: Many hate this gun with a vengeance, but at least it's automatic! It has an OK fire rate, and is has amazing range and pretty good iron sights. The magazines have a lot of ammo, it does OK damage, and it shoots somewhat fast! PPSH-41: I hate this gun, but many love it. It has ok recoil, shoots fast, does a ton of damage, and is a CQC beast. It just can't hold up at long range though, and burns through too much ammo to use properly, making it near useless in hardcore. Choice: PPSH Light Machine Guns Military Submachine Guns AKS-74U: I PERSONALLY don't like this gun, many do, however. It just looks dumb, can't use a grip, which it needs at long range, shoots too slow, does too little damage, and has terrible accuracy. PP-19: Many hate thise gun, but it's perfect for one thing: Spray sniping. I'm pretty good at spray sniping, and I must tell you, this thing's a dream, only the SCAR-L and M249 are better. The ACOG scope, notorious for jumping around, hardly moves! The bad things are that it doesn't do much damage, shoots slow, and has bad hipfire accuracy. MP5: It's a nice CQC gun, it's able to hold it's own with a Patriot at times. Fit a CCO, Laser, and supressor to this, and you've got a CQC killing machine! But, it can also fire at long range, and it's pretty close behind the PP-19 in spray sniping recoil. Choice: MP5 Carbines Battle Rifles Shotguns M1014: By far the best shotgun, this kills in two hits and is semi-automatic, and is best used for CQC. The few downsides are that it has bad range, low capicity, and ammo burning fire rate. The upsides are that it takes milliseconds to kill people at close range, and in hardcore you only have to shoot a person once to kill him/her. Auto-5: Also semi-automatic, but it needs more shots to kill. It is better than the M870 only because it is semi-automatic, but the ammo is much more common than the M1014, the range is slightly better, and the fire rate is slightly better. Fun Fact: The Auto-5 was the first semi-automatic shotgun. M870: The sister of the M1014, this gun has identical stats, but is pump-action instead of semi-automatic. The pro of this is that the ammo is harder to burn through than the M1014, and it still does the same high damage. This gun is worse than the M1014 in regular Apocalypse Rising, but in hardcore, it is actually BETTER! M870 ammo is extremely hard to find in hardcore, and with one shot kill ability, and pump-action ammo conservation, this makes it a weapon not to be trifled with in hardcore. DB Shotgun: A semi-automatic BEAST, the only downside is the ammo capacity. It has a higher fire rate than the M014, but lower capacity, but if you can land both shots on a person, its either an insta-kill, or a heartbeat kill (when the person is at 1% health, but not dead). The ammo is super common, but takes up more inventory than other ammo (20 rounds of DB ammo=10 slots, 24 rounds of M1014 ammo=three slots). Maverick 88 Shotgun: This weapon is known as the noob cannon by Apoc players. It does less damage than the Auto-5 and is pump action, with the slowest rate of fire of all the shotguns. There have been many montages with two noobs attacking a pro with Maverick 88s, and the pro killing them in seconds. This gun has NO benefits, the ammo conserving pump-action is ineffective because the ammo is so common, and will instead hinder your abilities to kill even Makarov weilders. Choice: M1014 Category:Blog posts